X-Men: Legend of The Red Bullet
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: For years, the never ending war between mutants and humans has continued. There has been a pause in the war until new mutants rose up. And the X-Men are nowhere to be found. But just when hope seems lost, a new mutant uses his newfound abilities to combat the mutants and protect his friends and family dubbing himself as the "Red Bullet." Can he face his demons and bring peace?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: History

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of X-Men!)

_Many years ago, the military was called upon to fight a new threat; mutants. They were people with abilities that were…. Not normal from others. For years the humans and the mutants were caught in a never ending war. The mutants were powerful. But what the human race didn't understand was that some mutants were not evil, but they wanted to help the human race. But they were shuned as if they were monsters from the devil….._

I was bored out of my mind in history class listening to yet another lecture from our teacher. "So, Mr. Jones," said Mrs. Munroe. I snapped back into reality. "Yes ma'am?" "Which World War forced the African Americans to participate?" she asked. Everyone stared at me. "Um… World War IV?" I asked. The class laughed at me. "Alright children that's enough," said Mrs. Munroe. The class was silent.

"You were one war too far," said Mrs. Munroe, "But at least you show interest in the class." She gave me my essay I did on the history of the human race. "C+?" I asked, "Well, at least I'm passing the class." The bell rang and I was about to head off to lunch. "Mr. Jones, can I have a word with you?" asked Mrs. Munroe. I stayed behind. "Its about your paper," she said, "I saw that you mentioned about these 'mutants' in a few spots." "What about it?" I asked. "Well, these parts about mutant have nothing to do with evolution," said Mrs. Munroe, "Where do you get these ideas."

"When I'm sleep I have visions of what happened during different time periods, and that word keeps popping up," I explained. "Well, dreams aren't a source for your papers," said Mrs. Munroe, "I would appreciate if you didn't mention this mutant thing in your future assignments." "Ok," I said. I started heading to lunch. That when I saw 'them'. "Hey look, it's the mutant," said a boy. He was following me and picking on me.

His friends were following me and getting in my face. "Nice haircut, mutant," said one of them. "Buzz off Chad," I said walking away. He turned me around. "When I'm talking to you, you listen," he said. I turned around. He pushed me down. "Look mutant," he said, "I wasn't done talking." "Well I was done listening," I said, "Now let me through." "You can't go in that lunchroom," he said. "Why not?" I asked.

"Cause I run this elementary school," said Chad, "We can't let a half-human like you in the lunchroom." "Yeah," said one of his friends, "You might poison the food." "That's ridiculous!" I said, "Now let me through!" "Make me," said Chad. I jumped on him and tried to hit him. Then I pinned him down and grabbed his leg. "That'll teach you to call me a half-human," I said. One of his friends kicked me in the back and I fell off him. "Freakshow!" he said, "That's what your punk-ass gets for messing with Chad." "Cheater!" I said. "Who's cheating," said Chad, "They're like my hands and feet." Someone shot a wad of paper at him. "What was that?" asked Chad. Another paper was shot at him. "Run for it guys!" he said. They all ran. I turned around and saw Tiffany.

"That'll teach them not to mess with my friend," she said. She helped me up. This is Tiffany Summers. She a year younger than me in age, but taller in height. She's smart, and very pretty. My stomach started to growl. "Let's get you some food," she said. I followed her in the cafeteria. Moments later we were walking home from school.

"So what's with you and mutants lately?" she asked. "I just had all these dreams about history and they keep popping up," I said, "Its like they existed before we were born." "Well there have been some rumours about some paranormal activity," said Tiffany. "You believe me right?" I asked. "Jake, if I wasn't your friend I would laugh in your face," she said, "But I am your friends, so there is no reason why I wouldn't believe you. But you should have some proof." "Good point," I said. She laughed. "See you later," she said as she went inside her house. Her dad gave me a wave and a smile.

I went inside. My dad looked at my paper. "You need to stop with this mutant business," he said, "They don't exist." "Now John…." Said my mom. "Now john nothing," said my dad, "This boy needs to learn." "Just be glad he got a passing grade," said my mom. "It doesn't matter," said my dad, "This stuff is exactly why people make fun of him." "Not everyone makes fun of him," said my mom, "He's friends with a girl." "A girl that got him interested in mutants," said my dad. I sighed. I went up to my room and opened a secret room. In this room I wrote down all of my dreams when I had the time, and put them together. It feels like the dreams are trying to tell me something, and I wanna find out what it is.

Meanwhile Tiffany was working on a prototype suit. "Jake is gonna love this," she said. She looked on the computer to make sure all the calculations were correct. "This is good," she said. Her dad came in. "Tiffany?" he asked. "Oh, hi dad," she said. He saw that she was creating a suit. "You just love your present don't you?" he asked. "Yeah," said Tiffany, "Where did you get the money for it." "I'm a CEO of a corporation," he said, "There's nothing my money can't buy." "Dad, is there such a thing as mutants?" she asked. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"My friend Jake told me he's been having dreams about history and mutants pop up in those dreams," she said. "Well, mutants were overthrowing the human race," said her dad, "Just when all hope seemed lost, one group of mutants change it; The X-Men." "X-Men?" asked Tiffany. "They were a group of extraordinary people who used their gifts to unite humans with mutants," said her dad, "I think your friend might be telling the truth about these mutant things." "I believe him," said Tiffany. He looked at the suit. "The suit is well created, but you could use some color on it," he said, "Great job though." She smiled. A few days later on a Friday we were heading to a field trip to a place called Gene Incorporated. Tiffany sat by me. Chad growled at me with jealousy. "That creep," he said, "He's flirting with Tiffany again."

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. She showed me pictures of something she was working on. "I wanted to show you when it was finished but I couldn't hold the excitement," she said. I was amazed. "You made that?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, "People make fun of me because I'm a nerd when it comes to inventing." "Well I think its interesting," I said, "People make fun of me for having those mutant dreams." "Oh Jake, even though you can be weird at times, you're still my best friend." I smiled. We got off the bus. "Cardinal Middle School 6th graders," said Mrs. Munroe, "Remember, it is a privilege to be here, so don't wander off to dangerous spots, and stay with your partner." Tiffany was by me, assuming I was her partner. Chad was really mad. One of his friends held him back. "Its not worth it man," he said, "Its not worth it."

Each of us went to separate areas in the building. "Let's go to this area," she said. She took me to an animal center. We were looking at a video where a scientist was taking the DNA of an animal and putting it into a human. "This has to be some kind of mutant project," I said, "So I was right." We hid under a table and saw what was going on. Tiffany took some notes. "Dad's gonna be stoked to see this," she said. We went to another area and saw Chad and them. "Follow me," she said as she took my hand and I blushed. We went to another area and heard some noises. "What was that?" I asked. We saw two people rush into a building and attack some scientists. "Mutants," we said in unison. One of them had the strength of 1000 men, and the other was super fast. The strong one saw us. "Get them!" said the speedy one. We started to run.

Mrs. Munroe saw us. "You shouldn't run in this building," she said. "Run now, talk later!" I said. She turned around and saw some other mutants. "All children please evacuate the area!" she said. We all started to run. Mrs. Munroe faced the mutants. I was waiting outside for her to return. "I have to do something," I thought to myself. I ran back into the building. "What the hell are you doing?!" said Tiffany. "I'm going in there to help," I said, "For god's sake, she's gonna be killed!" She followed me. I saw that the building was almost on fire. Mrs. Munroe was fighting them, but she didn't look like what she use to. I suddenly had a vision of one of the mutants, and that was Mrs. Munroe. "She's Storm," I said. "What?" asked Tiffany.

"That's Storm, one of the X-Men!" I said. I jumped in to help her. "Jake!" she said. The strong mutant saw me. "Time to crush some bones," he said, "Bonecrusher's the name, smashing things is my game!" He went at me and I ran. He chased me while knocking some things out of his way. "Get back here!" he said. I was at a dead end. "This is it!" I said. He tried to grab me and I grabbed his arm, and felt something strange like energy was flowing through me. I had visions of super strength. I was suddenly pushing him back and he fell. "You haven't won this round!" he said. He ran off. Tiffany saw everything. "Jake…. How did you….?" She asked. "I don't know," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of X-men!)

I was shocked that I actually absorbed that mutant's powers.

"How did I…." I said to myself, "How did I do that?"

"It doesn't matter," said Tiffany, "Let's get outta here."

The super speed mutant caught up to us before we could escape.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Out of here."

"Not so fast!" he said. He ran past me and made me trip.

"No fair!" I said as I got up.

He ran at me again and I dodged.

I lifted up a table and threw it at him and he ran.

"Too slow," he said.

He tried to hit me and I dodged. I grabbed his hand and I felt the trance again.

I had visions of his powers and learned them.

"Whoa," I said. He looked at me. "So you wanna race?" I said.

I ran around and he chased me. "Come on," I said, "Step it up!"

He tried to sped up and I turned on him.

Tiffany helped Mrs. Munroe and they got out.

"What about Jacob?" she asked. Tiffiny went in to try and help. "Wait!" said Mrs. Munroe.

She saw me racing against the fast mutant.

"Pick up the pace man," I said.

He caught up to me and I slowed down and he fell down.

"Too slow," I said.

"This isn't over," he said, "Come on Bonecrusher."

They escaped.

"Cowards," I said.

I brought Tiffany out the building and we made it back to the school.

"You don't think this will get on the news do you?" I asked.

"Not a chance," said Tiffany, "Let's not worry about it anymore."

I looked at my hands.

"Am I a mutant?" I asked myself.

I had visions of more mutants from the past.

(What will happen with Jake? Will he keep his gift or try and get rid of it? Tune in and find out!)


End file.
